Andy Valitrov
About Andy appears to be a man of few words when he is first introduced. In reality, however, Andy is very selfless and emotional- hardly showing any of his own thoughts and fears. His parents are always fighting and his sister is his own foil. He holds Anastasia very dear to him, hoping she would eventually change and become a happier and better person all around. Andy finds himself closer to the Destiny family than his own, and is able to tease Roxanne as though she is a little sister. Andy starts off as a hockey player due to his father's initial dreams for him. He eventually goes for basketball and track when joining high school. Andy is shown to have a thing for cats and dogs, though his friends sometimes reference that he had always wanted a pet fox. He is voiced by Andrew Mimms. Appearance Andy is slightly tall, with purple eyes and long orange hair. He is known to wear sweatshirts and on occasion fandom pins. He's sports built from his years as a star athlete, but cares little for sporting. Relationships Max Max and Andy go back to childhood, and their friendship pre-dates the game. They became close quickly, but bonded as best friends as his parents started to have financial troubles.Celeste looked after him like a son and since he bonded with the Destiny siblings and their mother quite closely. Roxanne Like Max, Roxanne and Andy were once good friends. While they begin to hang out in a group, a rift came between the two, unknown to the dense Andy. The reason for her distance is unknown, though they remain friends. Gage Aside from the destiny siblings, Andy bonded with Gage a lot. The two conflict a lot, Gage being the only one to make Andy lose his temper. Max describes their friendship as a "Healthy mess" Anastasia Andy and Anastasia are not close though they're twins. Ana is spoiled, Andy holds the family together. He loves her even still even if he doesn't show it. Samantha and Kory Andy isn't very close to his parents. He dislikes the way they speak to one and other and he tries his best to keep the family together through the tough times. Andy learned to cook while his parents were working, so he has a strong dislike for each of them. Trivia * Andy quit Hockey because Anastasia didn't want to see him get hurt anymore * Andy's earrings are magnetic * He dyes his hair a brighter shade of orange than what he was originally born with. * Max and Andy collect pins. It was a symbol of their friendship to collect and trade with one and other. The two Andy wears were given to him by the Destiny siblings when Andy was upset one day. * Andy's cat is named 'empress' who belongs to Anastasia. Andy loves animals but would rather have a pet fox- even into his teenage years * Andy looks over a wild Fox named Cinnamon, who the player grows jealous of in his romance path.